


Because headphones are necessary for life

by YinNocturne



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Gen, Prompt Fill, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Frank/Mikey - headphones - evening by akamine_chan on round 53 of the bandom_meme on dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because headphones are necessary for life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



  
It’s not often that anyone finds Mikey moping, he just takes everything in stride, and he’s so inscrutable anyway that it’s hard to tell when something does phase him. Even Gerard doesn’t always pick up on it, and then all that happens is a complicated exchange of facial expressions that no one but the Way family can translate.   
  
So when Frank walks into the back lounge and finds Mikey slumped in the corner, radiating waves of sadness, he blinks. Then checks over his shoulder for one of his bandmates or crew that might have enlisted Mikey into some kind of prank. But the bus is mostly empty - everyone else enjoying the few spare hours they have before the show begins. Closing the door quietly behind him, he flops down on the couch next to his bandmate. He opens his mouth, but then closes it, not sure what to do with this rare edition of Mikeyway.   
  
“Hi, Frank.” Mikey’s voice is as flat as ever, but Frank doesn’t think he’s imagining the undertone of despair. He stares intently at Mikey’s face, but Mikey just stares ahead, eyes empty. After ten minutes of Mikey acting like a soulless doll, Frank breaks.  
  
“Seriously, man, are you alive in there? You’re doing a very good impression of a robot.”  
  
“I’m fine Frank.” And Frank can definitely hear the sigh, and that is not right. Mikey is never not inscrutable, except perhaps when it comes to Gerard. But as far as Frank knows Gerard is perfectly fine, and hanging out in their dressing room with the local opener.   
  
“You aren’t, I can hear emotions, I haven’t seen you with emotions, like, ever.” Maybe it’s the mild panic in his voice - which is totally justified: the last time Mikey left, the band sucked - or maybe Mikey’s finally realised there’s another human presence next to him. But he turns to look at Frank and, jeez, that dead eyed stare is even creepier than normal.   
  
“It’s nothing Frank.”  
  
“I’m really thinking it’s not. What happened, did your bass break, did it get lost between the last city and here?” Frank figures that, after Gerard, Mikey’s bass would be the next most likely cause for emotions.  
  
“My bass is fine Frank. It’s with the spare, and Ray’s guitars, and your’s. It was there when we soundchecked.”  
  
“Oh, right… But, if isn’t Gerard, and it isn’t your bass…” Frank trails off, even more confused. Then he notices the tangle of cables Mikey has clutched tight in his hands. “Headphones?” he mutters.  
  
“Yes, Frank. They died.” And Frank can’t help the smile that grows on his face, because Mikey is pouting. His eyebrows drawing up and together and his bottom lip pushing forward, it’s slight, and not really noticeable, except to people who spend their 24/7 around him.   
  
“Uh-huh. Your headphones.” His amusement must come show in his voice because Mikey glares, viciously, at him.  
  
“Yes, Frank. My headphones are dead.”   
  
And Frank has to laugh then, “You had me worried there! But if it’s just headphones…”  
  
“My soul is dying by inches. Be worried.”  
  
End.


End file.
